𝐂
How Core Technology Inc. came into existence CTI has been founded on ████ by ████████. It started out as only a scientific company, but as more people get employed by CTI, it started to develop other departments, such as the Security Department and others. Soon, they'd start to work on "Project: Xrigate", one of the most important events to happen to the CTI. And then we're lead to the current events. The History of the Security Department CTI started out with the Scientific Department. With only scientists, they began to need more resources and help, to help escalate their research. With the growing suspicion that someone else could steal their research, they founded the Security Department. The first department to be founded and not to be about research directly. The Security Department protected work areas and storage areas, and would frequently be on watch. There would be occasional trainings and warm ups. But one particular day changed that. A leak of information, not very important, but still a leak. The Scientific Department was frantic on what to do, and so, trainings and warm ups became more often to see, even bases were built specifically for training security guards, and it turns out, it worked. There was no known records of any other breaching of information. The History of the Administrative Department As CTI began to grow more quickly, there would be a need of control around certain areas, information, and departments. The idea of an Administrative Department was even suggested before the founding of the Security Department, but wasn't accepted until control was getting a little out of hand. And then came the founding of the Administrative Department. The higher ranks of the departments were gonna need respect, and organized control, and this department was that, so, they hand picked the administrators and high command staff to work in the Administrative Department, such as ████████ and ████████. The personnel usually put in this department are highly protected by skilled security officers. Often are the identities of the highest ranked are kept hidden, for privacy reasons. The History of the Rescue Department When the first group from the scientific department went to go research on planet Arbitraro, but unexpectedly, a virus breakout occured, and they had to be saved, thus, the creation of the Rescue Department. They don't have much history, since they are the newest department that the CTI has. But they are trained to rescue others from harsh conditions, such as acid rain, hot temperatures, poison gas, ect. The History of the Engineering Department Since the CTI was getting bigger, they were gonna need to expand, so they needed someone to design bases on planets because each planet differentiate from each other, and getting the correct design could save money and eliminate problems. And so, they recruited engineers. They are a valuable department in the incorporation, and save money and time. But sometimes, planning a base can be easier said then done. As the engineers have a lot of terrain to deal with, like rocky terrain, mesa terrain, maybe even mountain terrain. But building bases have slowed down. So it is uncommon to see them build bases anymore. The History of the Experiment Department The Experiment Department was created when the scientists and researchers needed test subjects to see what a virus would do, and if they could treat it or modify it. And they put the subjects behavior in 4 classes, highest to lowest. Sometimes, a few scientists said the subject they tested on talk to them. But the problem cleared up. Though, they did have good preparations for a first test. With thick blast-resistant glass, and a 5 inch steel door for the entrance. But then, the outbreak we mentioned earlier for the rescue department, Con-Outbreak, made them thicken the already thick doors and glass.